Empath: The Luckiest Smurf (series)/Timeline of events
These are all events that happened in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series universe. Circa 33 A.D. * The time-traveling Smurfs appear in Jerusalem to witness Jesus Christ's death and resurrection. 547 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Culliford, the future Papa Smurf, is born. 497 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Culliford's father, Peter, leaves the village for his 500-year journey. * Culliford goes into the forest and meets Paladore. * Nanny goes into the forest to find Culliford and gets captured by Castle Captor. 256 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Papa Smurf's generation of Smurfs are cursed with not being able to produce the next generation of children for 100 years. 157 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Hefty and Handy Smurf, the first Smurfs of Empath's generation, were born, thus lifting the curse placed on them. 150 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Empath Smurf is born. * Wild Smurf is born. * Empath Smurf is brought to Psychelia. * Culliford and Lillithina split apart. 149 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Wild Smurf is lost in forest by his original parents. 147 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Brainy Smurf, the last Smurf of Empath's generation, was born. 104 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Sassette runs away from the village and becomes frozen in a crystal. * The Plague begins. 100 Years Before Empath's Final Return * The Plague ends. Culliford becomes Papa Smurf to about 97 young Smurflings. * Tapper is given his first Bible. * Empath begins his training in Psychelia. 80 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Empath makes his first visit to the Smurf Village. * Empath first meets Wild in the forest. 60 Years Before Empath's Final Return * Empath and Papa Smurf meet the boy who would become Mr. Nicholas. 5 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 1 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * First encounter with Sir Johan and Peewit in "The Magic Flute". * First encounter with Gargamel in "The Smurfnapper". * Gargamel creates Smurfette. ("The Smurfette") * Most of the adult male Smurfs of Empath's generation first experience "the Smurfette dream". ("I Dream Of Smurfette") * Dreamy becomes the Astro Smurf. ("The Astro Smurf") * Brainy becomes King Smurf. ("King Smurf") * Handy builds the weather-smurfing machine. ("Foul Weather Smurf") * Hefty deals with a dragon. ("Sir Hefty") * First encounter with the Snowbeast on Ice Mountain. * The Purple Smurf disease. ("The Purple Smurfs") * The Hundredth Smurf is created. ("The Hundredth Smurf") * The events of "Romeo And Smurfette". * Handy builds a smurfplane. ("Smurf Plane") * Brainy and Clumsy encounter Genie Meanie. ("The Magical Meanie") * First encounter with Hogatha in "Bewitched, Bothered, and Be-Smurfed". * Hogatha becomes a fake Smurf. ("The Fake Smurf") * Gargamel creates a magic egg. ("The Magic Egg") * First encounter with Bigmouth in "Soup A La Smurf". * Handy builds Clockwork Smurf, leading to their first encounter with King Gerard. * The winter famine in "Haunted Smurfs". * Gargamel creates a magic mirror to trap Smurfs. ("Vanity Fare") * The trolls kidnap Smurfs with a crystal ball. ("Now You Smurf 'Em, Now You Don't") * Handy creates smurf-colored glasses. * Gargamel poses as a Sorcerer Smurf. * Harmony gets a shazalakazoo. ("Smurphony In 'C'") * Dreamy attempts to travel around the world. ("Dreamy's Nightmare") * The Smurfs discover a cave of frozen food. ("Spelunking Smurfs") * Hefty becomes a giant. ("The Magnifying Mixture") * The fuzzle invasion in "Fuzzle Trouble". * Avarice tries to force Smurfette to marry him. ("Smurfette's Dancing Shoes") * Clumsy and Smurfette are kidnapped by Bombast. ("Sideshow Smurfs") * Brainy becomes Supersmurf. 4 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 2 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * Papa Smurf falls in love with Flowerbell. ("Papa's Wedding Day") * Mt. Vesmurfius erupts. ("The Sky Is Smurfing") * Greedy goes on a diet. ("Gormandizing Greedy") * Pushover overcomes his reluctance of saying no. ("The Smurf Who Couldn't Say No") * Tracker gets amnesia during a truffle hunt. ("A Mere Truffle") * The Smurfs almost get into a war with the fairies. ("All's Smurfy That Ends Smurfy") * Mordain kidnaps the Smurfs. ("The Good, The Bad, And The Smurfy") * Smurfette meets Laura. ("Sister Smurf") * Handy builds the smurfomatic food processing complex. ("Waste Not, Smurf Not") * The events of "Smurf Van Winkle". * An early winter snowfall takes place. ("S-Shivering S-Smurfs") * Brainy thinks Lazy has only a few days to live. ("Smurf Me No Flowers") * The Smurfs encounter the Lost City of Yore. * The Smurfs save some lost children from the evil Christmas Stranger. ("The Smurfs' Christmas Special") * First encounter with Chlorhydris. ("My Smurfy Valentine") 3 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 3 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * Baby Smurf first appears in the Smurf Village. * The Smurfs meet Andria. ("Wedding Bells For Gargamel") * First encounter with Laconia. ("Smurfing In Sign Language") * First encounter with Brenda. ("The Littlest Witch") * First encounter with Father Time. ("No Time For Smurfs") * Papa Smurf is trapped in a painting. ("Every Picture Smurfs A Story") * Handy builds the firefighter engine. ("The Smurf Fire Brigade") * The events of "Baby's First Christmas". * Dr. Charlatan pays the Smurfs a visit. ("The Miracle Smurfer") * Handy falls in love with Marina. ("Handy's Sweetheart") * Ghostwriter writes a symphony for Harmony. ("Harmony Steals The Show") * Clumsy temporarily gains photographic memory. ("The Chief Record Smurfer") * Trader starts the money system. ("For The Smurf Of Money") * Brainy discovers the Great Book Of Answers. * Handy creates Smurf Paradise. * Hefty gets the Yellow Hate Disease. ("Hefty's Heart") * Weakling gains self-confidence. ("A Little Smurf Confidence") * Woody and Laconia get married. ("Smurfily Ever After") * The first Smurfic Games take place. * The first version of the telesmurf was created. 2 Years Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 4 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * First encounter with the Pussywillow Pixies and the Wartmongers. 1 Year Before Empath's Final Return Most of the events from Season 5 of the Smurfs cartoon show, plus some others. * The Smurflings arrive from Smurfling Island with Puppy. * Sassette is released from her crystal. * Scruple becomes Gargamel's apprentice. * The Smurfs first meet Sagratamabarb and Gourmelin. * Gargamel becomes a fake Smurf named Beaker. * Smurfette is unmade by Gargamel. * Brainy's Smarty Party takes place. * The Masked Pie Smurfer strikes. * The Smurflings run away from home. * Dreamy visits the Swoofs again. ("Dreamy's Pen Pals") * Clockwork Smurf is destroyed by lightning. * The Window Vision is created and then destroyed. First Year Of Empath's Return * Empath celebrates his 150th birthday and gets his new suit. * The Smurfs drive Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple away from the Smurf Forest. * Empath and Smurfette share their first kiss. * Traveler first appears in the past to give Empath 1000 years' worth of future memories, which Empath stores away in a memory crystal. * Empath and Smurfette first meet Prince Theodore. * Empath and Smurfette first meet Lord Vladimir Smurfula. * The Smurfs first meet Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. * The Smurf Village Imaginarium is first built, and then destroyed. * Empath dies in the Pool of Souls and then is resurrected. * Sassette's real origins are revealed. * Empath deals with Allura and her Orb of Euphoria. Second Year Of Empath's Return * Polaris Psyche permanently leaves Psychelia and becomes a member of the Smurf Village. * The Smurf Village Imaginarium is rebuilt. * Clockwork Smurf is rebuilt as Clockwork Smurf 2.0. * The Smurfs first meet the Schliphargons. * The Smurfs first meet Smurfette's lookalike Princess Sapphire. * Empath loses his memory and becomes the Bandit Smurf. * King Gerard and Princess Guinevere marry. * Empath first meets Princess Chamelianne. * Papa Smurf marries Flowerbell, then they both separate. * Smurfette creates her first album, which is published on a crystal disc. Third Year Of Empath's Return * Polaris Psyche is cured of a degenerative disease. * Clumsy discloses his secret infatuation with Brainy. * Architect creates the first smurfominium, which is destroyed in a fire. * Hefty enters the world of Gametron. * Grandpa Smurf returns from his 500-year journey and brings the Smurflings back to Smurfling Island in order to restore the Neverstone. * The Smurfs first encounter Wild Smurf in the forest. * The Window Vision is restored with a new transmitting crystal. * Smurfette finds her own genie, a girl named Ghinelle. * Vanity is hosptialized after prolonged ingestion of pixie dust. * Hogatha disguises herself as a female Smurf named Wonderette. Fourth Year Of Empath's Return * Grandpa Smurf rescues Nanny from Castle Captor. Fifth Year Of Empath's Return * The Lost Year begins. Most of the Smurfs are trapped in a never-ending time-traveling journey. Empath and Polaris leave the Smurf Village in order to find a way back for them. * Empath is tempted by Ares into becoming his god of conquest. * Empath and Polaris first discover the Mirror Universe. Sixth Year Of Empath's Return * The Lost Year ends. The Smurfs return to their own time. * Benedictus visits the Smurf Village, and eventually is driven away. * Papa Smurf temporarily retires as village leader; gives Hefty the position while Empath recuperates and retrains. Tenth Year Of Empath's Return * The Crisis Of Infinite Smurfs. * Empath and Smurfette are married. * Vexy and Hackus are created. Fifteenth Year Of Empath's Return * The Smurfs discover Smurfette Island and their female counterparts, the Smurfettes. * Empath and Smurfette give birth to Psycheliana. * Handy and Gadget create a warp bridge between the two villages. 60 Years Since Empath's Return * Empath and Smurfette celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary. 65 Years Since Empath's Return * Empath is promoted to being full-time leader of the Smurf Village as Papa Smurf retires from that position and focuses the remainder of his life teaching Brainy. 115 Years Since Empath's Return * A new safe strain of smurfnip is developed, leading to the Smurf Village's full legalization of smurfnip. * Chatty and Nosey's The Wake N Bake Brew Shop is opened for business. 165 Years Since Empath's Return * Papa Smurf dies. 456 Years Since Empath's Return * Smurfette dies. 732 Years Since Empath's Return * The Smurf Village deemed same-sex marriage legal, over Nehemiah Smurf's objections. 764 Years Since Empath's Return * The Smurf Village is destroyed. Brainy dies. The remaining Smurfs depart from Belgium, leaving Empath in care of his great-grandson Polaris Smurf. 1928 * Peyo is born. Circa 1940s * The Smurfs' memory crystal was passed on to a young boy named Pierrot (presumably Peyo). 1958 * The Smurfs make their first comic book appearance in the Johan And Peewit story "The Flute With Six Holes", which would later be known as The Smurfs And The Magic Flute. 1961 * The European-produced Les Schtroumpfs first appears on TV. 1976 * The animated version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute is released in theaters. 1981 * The Hanna-Barbera Smurfs cartoon show first appears on TV. 1982 * Smurf: Rescue In Gargamel's Castle, the first Smurfs video game created by humans, is released for the ColecoVision. 1990 * The Smurfs make their appearance in the cartoon crossover special Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue. 1992 * Peyo dies. 2005 * Empath Smurf dies. Polaris Smurf becomes Traveler Smurf. 2011 * The Smurfs is released in theaters. * The time-traveling Smurfs appear as captives of Garfield Melthorne. Empath also appears from the past to be a temporary resident of Gerry Royeaux. * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol is released on video. 2013 * The Smurfs 2 is released in theaters. * The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow is released on video. 2016 * Peyo's wife Nine Culliford dies. 2017 * Smurfs: The Lost Village is released in theaters. Category:Timelines